ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gertrude Aldridge
Gertrude Aldridge is a specter that haunts Aldridge Mansion Museum. When she was alive, she murdered all of her father's servants in one night. History When she was alive, Gertrude was the eldest daughter to Sir Aldridge. On October 25, 1894, Sir Aldridge woke up and found no breakfast. He was angry at his servants, but then he found each and everyone of them were murdered by Gertrude. She had stabbed them to death overnight as they slept.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:01:57-00:02:28). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "On the morning of October 25th, 1894, Sir Aldridge awoke, furious, when his breakfast was not waiting for him. So he called to his servants, but none of them responded. Why? Because, during the night, one by one, they had each been stabbed to death in their sleep. It was later discovered they were murdered by his eldest daughter, Gertrude Aldridge." To spare the family public humiliation, they locked her in the basement and feed her through a the door slot.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:02:29-00:02:49). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "Sir Aldridge once wrote in his diary, "I know God makes no mistakes, but I believe he may have been drunk when he built Gertrude's personality." Now, to spare the family public humiliation, instead of turning her in to the police, they locked her in this basement. And they fed her... through this slot." Years later, the mansion was sold and her spirit resided in the basement. The new owner had her remains dug out but afterwards, he kept hearing strange sounds. He sealed the basement shut.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:02:50-00:03:06). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "Years later, when a new owner moved in, they dug out her remains. But, after repeatedly hearing strange sounds, he sealed it shut. That's right. No one has opened this door since then." Rowan North learned of Gertrude and discovered the mansion was on one of New York's Ley Lines. He planted one of his Hyper-Ionization Devices inside the basement under a piece of period wooden furniture near the basement door. It energized the Ley Line and Gertrude. On a Tuesday, around closing time at 6 pm, a tour guide named Garrett placed a prop candle back in its usual spot but the basement door creaked. He slowly walked back to the door and the knob turned. The door shook and a woman's scream was heard. He rushed to the front door – and the doorknob suddenly heated up when he tries to grab it. He recoiled in pain and saw the knob was flaming red. Gertrude, not yet manifested, then pushed Garrett into a wall, breaking a frame and table. Garrett panicked and ran to the drawing room. He grabbed a chair and threw it at a window but it stopped in mid-air and hurled itself back at him. Garrett ran for the nearest open door in the main hall but realized he was in the basement. Green Ectoplasm flowed up through cracks in the floor and the door slammed shut. He tried to run to the stairs, but the steps collapsed as he took each step. He hung on as the stairwell collapsed to the ground then Gertrude arose as a blue mist from the floor. She flew towards Garrett and he screamed. He allegedly soiled himself.Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:17-00:17:20). Sony Pictures. Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "Garrett here saw it on Tuesday, and I believe it made him soil himself." After Garrett's encounter with Gertrude, Ed Mulgrave Jr., the mansion's historian, asked Erin Gilbert for help. Erin ended up accompanying Abby Yates and Holtzmann and investigating the events that had recently happened. After Erin stepped on some Ectoplasm, the basement door creaked open. Erin thought it was another one of Abby and Erin's pranks but they denied it. Gertrude flew out of the basement fully formed. Ultimately, Erin made direct contact with Gertrude and introduced herself. Erin detected a heavy ionization discharge coming off of her.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 4 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:23:51-00:23:55). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "I did detect a heavy ionization discharge. I mean, I could smell it." After a moment of trying to communicate with her, Gertrude suddenly transmogrified, dislocated her jaw, and projectile vomited Ectoplasm on Erin and then flew out through the wall and into the streets.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 4 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:23:40-00:23:43). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Till she dislocated her jaw and ecto-projected all over you." Abby later referred to Gertrude's assault as a "full-torso transmogrification with corporeal aggression."Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 4 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:23:55-00:23:59). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "A full-torso transmogrification with corporeal aggression." During the battle in Times Square, she returned and took Erin in the air and released her to a tall long legged Pilgrim ghost. Abby kicked over a Proton Grenade and saved her. Later in the battle, Gertrude and the Electrocuted Ghost returned to cause Erin more trouble. She pulled out her Proton Grenade Launcher and shot at them both, sending them flying backwards far into the sky. Gertrude returned to the Aldridge and continued haunting it.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 146. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002.Line reads: "Despite the precautions, Gertrude Aldridge's ghost continues to haunt the Aldridge Mansion-ask Erin about her, if you doubt it." Classification Primary Canon Gertrude was a Class 4 apparition.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:20:11-00:20:16). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Class 4 apparition. Distinct human form." Secondary Canon Ghostbuster's Handbook Gertrude was a Class 4 apparition.Narrator (2016). Simon & Schuster- "Ghostbuster's Handbook" (2016) (Book p.67). Page reads: "Gertrude had been haunting the mansion as a Class IV apparition with all the classic sights---AP-xH shift, ectoplasmic residue, and high PKE readings." Trivia *Gertrude was created from the idea of a character like Lizzie Borden.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 14:34-15:07 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "No, it was... we just liked the idea of this sort of spooky history of this Lizzie Borden-type character who killed people and the family locked her down. That's a real -- Katie Dippold likes that sort of spooky stuff like that and it just felt... I -- we really like the idea that there's the ghost that would be powerful enough to work their way back or would stick around to be re-energized are the one's carrying enormous hatred and evil with them."Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Special Features; "The Ghosts of Ghostbusters" (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:02:06-0:02:09). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "The inspiration for the ghost in the opening was Lizzie Borden." *Gertrude was originally going to be an ugly old woman.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 15:09-15:37 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "Originally it was written to be this sort of ugly old woman then I worked with Bess Rous. She was one of the stars of my show "Other Space" I did for Yahoo! that's been geo blocked here which I'm trying to desperately get you guys because I love it and she's so great. She's perfect. She can do that almost Kubrick-ian thing where 'beautiful face but minute she tips her head down like the face becomes evil and the eyes get evil' and stuff like that. So I was, it has to be Bess." *Bess Rous wore a LED light suit and was placed in a rig that took her up and down.The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Line reads: "To be able to get Bess Rous, who was one of my actors in Other Space, I thought that would be great if she was the ghost the museum scene. So we got here in this LED light suit, and put her on this rig that took her up and down." *For one take, Rous unexpectedly screamed and scared Kristen Wiig and all the others.The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Line reads: "But then she could interact with my cast, and even surprise them. At one point, she did this thing where they didn't expect it: she just screamed. It scared the shit out of Kristen and all the others. It was great." *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, on the lower level is Gertrude Aldridge. *Gertrude appears on the IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters. Appearances *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 01 **Chapter 03 **Chapter 04 ***Mentioned only. **Chapter 05 ***Photo of portrait only. **Chapter 06 ***Alluded to by Abby.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:40:43-00:40:48). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "We got another Class 4, and this one's even more ionized than the one at the Aldridge Mansion." **Chapter 12 ***Alluded to by Abby.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:17:56-1:18:05). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "All right, I would like to remind everybody here that in a very short amount of time, we have seen multiple Class 4 malevolent apparitions." **Chapter 13 ***Drawing in Rowan's copy of Ghosts from Our Past **Chapter 14 *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Mentioned on Page 145.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 145. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002.Line reads: "They'd been stabbed to death by his eldest daughter, Gertrude." **Mentioned on Page 146. References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc01.png|As seen when she materialized near Tour Guide Garrett GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc02.png|Her portrait GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc03.png|As she first appears when the Ghostbusters witness her. GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc04.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc05.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc06.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc07.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc08.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc09.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc10.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc11.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc12.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc13.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc14.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc15.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc16.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc17.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc18.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc19.png|Seen in Rowan's Apartment GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc20.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc21.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc22.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc23.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc24.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeAndElectrocutedGhostSc01.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeAndElectrocutedGhostSc02.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeAndElectrocutedGhostSc03.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeAndElectrocutedGhostSc04.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeAndElectrocutedGhostSc05.png| Behind the Scenes GertrudeAldridgePhotoGallery01.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery GertrudeAldridgePhotoGallery02.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery GertrudeAldridgePhotoGallery03.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery GertrudeAldgridgeGhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|Concept art seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GertrudeAldridgeTCSConcept01.jpg|Concept art by The Creature Shop BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess04.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess05.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess06.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess07.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess08.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin Secondary Canon GertrudeAldridgeIDWCrossingOverIssue4CoverB.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Category:Ghosts Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Media Class 4 Category:Class 4 Category:GBW Characters